Visión de una historiadora
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Bathilda tiene su propio pensamiento sobre los hermanos Dumbledore. Para: VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.


**Visión de una historiadora**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

* * *

><p>Los tres hermanos Dumbledore son muy diferentes entre sí.<p>

La pequeña Ariana es una niña triste y solitaria que se pasa encerrada en el sótano de la casa. A veces transcurren demasiados días sin que Bathilda la observe salir al jardín y respirar la brisa fresca de la mañana. Comúnmente lleva el cabello oscuro arreglado en dos trenzas desiguales que Aberforth le hace con sus torpes y enormes manos.

«Demasiado menuda para su edad y con una magia muy inestable. Solamente su hermano Aberforth podía controlar sus estallidos hasta que ni siquiera él fue suficiente para poder contenerle.»

El primero en perecer por la inestabilidad mágica de Ariana fue su padre cuando aquellos niños muggles le vieron hacer un par de trucos con sus poderes y después le acosaron hasta tal punto que el patriarca de la familia Dumbledore decidió tomar las medidas competentes con sus propias manos.

«Y la segunda fue Kendra —piensa Bathilda con amargura—. Una inestabilidad demasiada riesgosa para los propios miembros de la familia. Aberforth es el único que puede contener a la niña cuando se pone nerviosa pero en esa ocasión no pudo hacerlo.»

Ella recuerda a la perfección el día del fatídico hecho. Fue la primera en acudir a la casa de los Dumbledore cuando escuchó que una parte del techo se derrumbaba.

«También está Aberforth. Sus dos únicos objetivos en la vida parecen ser sus dichosas cabras que arruinan mi patio trasero y la pequeña Ariana.»

Aberforth es el hermano mediano, y aunque Albus tiene entero sentido de la responsabilidad, él es el que más se dedica a la niña. Le cuenta historias graciosas y disparatadas para que la niña sonría y se olvide de los estragos que causa con su magia no dominada.

Asiste a Hogwarts e integra la misma casa que su hermano mayor, y Bathilda está segura que de haber podido acudir al colegio de magia, Ariana también hubiera sido una valerosa Gryffindor. Tiene el carácter decidido y a veces temperamental que solamente un fiero león puede tener.

«Pero a pesar de ello, Aberforth es un buen muchacho. No molesta a ninguno de los vecinos, excepto por sus cabras molestas que no dejan de hacer sonidos en medio de la noche, pero quiere y protege a su hermana.»

Albus es el hermano mayor y después del encarcelamiento de su padre por haber atacado a esos niños muggles, fue quien asumió el patriarcado de la familia Dumbledore. Significó un gran apoyo para su madre durante los primeros meses.

Un muchacho brillante por donde se le mirase. Dondequiera que Albus se encuentre es el centro de atención y de conocimientos, a todos sorprende con su buena educación y disposición.

Bathilda también se encuentra maravillada con Albus, no es la excepción a la regla, porque él deja a todos asombrados con sus innatos talentos pero ella no puede evitar darse cuenta del egoísmo jovial del muchacho.

«Demasiados triunfos acumulados, muchas expectativas con las cuales cumplir y poco tiempo para su familia. Poco tiempo para sus hermanos menores y de cierto modo, Aberforth se tiene que hacer cargo de lo que sucede en la casa. Cuidar a una niña frágil e inestable nunca es fácil.»

Por eso la tarde de víspera de las fiestas navideñas, Bathilda coge un poco de harina y los limones que crecen en su árbol frutal para hornear un pastel. También les regalará a los hermanos, una copia de sus últimos libros para el colegio y a la pequeña Ariana le llevará un libro de cuentos con ilustraciones para que Aberforth se lo lea antes de acostarse a dormir.

La nieve cubre con su manto blanco las calles del Valle de Godric cuando Bathilda sale de su casa con el humeante pastel en las manos y los libros envueltos en papeles multicolores cuyos diseños se mueven a lo largo de toda la longitud de los obsequios.

Las cabras de Aberforth le reciben con diferentes tipos de sonidos que ella no sabe interpretar y llama a la puerta de la entrada.

—¡Señora Bagshot!

Ella le sonríe de forma amena.

—Te conozco desde que eras un pequeño que le gustaba colarse a mi jardín a robar mis limones. Deberías llamarme por mi nombre de pila y hacer los formalismos a un lado.

—Jamás me atrevería, señora Bathilda.

—Vamos progresando, Albus. Feliz navidad, por cierto. ¿Dónde están Aberforth y Ariana?

Se escucha el sonido de varias ollas y cacerolas chocándose unas contra otras.

—¿Están bien? —pregunta Albus dándose vuelta.

Una respuesta afirmativa proviene de Aberforth.

—¿Otro estallido de magia?

—Cada vez son más inestables, muy a nuestro pesar.

«A veces habla como si su hermana fuera una carga para él. Es como una retención que tiene.»

No lo dice en voz alta.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer, muchacho?

—Me temo que es muy tarde, señora Bathilda. Ariana debió ser internada desde más pequeña, cuando mostró su primer estallido, para poder encausar su magia.

—Pero tu señor padre se negó a hacerlo.

«No querían que vieran a la pequeña como una lunática peligrosa. Pero quizás en eso la convirtió su negativa, de forma indirecta claro.»

—Exactamente. Aberforth le tranquiliza con galletas de miel, cuentos y queso de cabra, pero ¿hasta cuándo eso funcionará?

—Esperemos que Merlín sea bondadoso y lo perpetué mucho tiempo más.

Albus asiente con decepción.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su sobrino nieto?

—Gellert se encuentra muy bien. Sigue estudiando en el colegio pero nuevamente me visitará. Eso es lo que espero.

Albus y Gellert se conocieron oficialmente en el pasado verano cuando su sobrino nieto viajó a Inglaterra en una visita fugaz. Los muchachos no tuvieron tiempo de enlazar una amistad debió a que Gellert tuvo que regresar con su familia.

«Pero los dos tienen demasiado en común. Mucha ambición y aspiraciones. Quieren lograr numerosos objetivos para su juventud.»

—¿Quiere pasar a tomar el té?

—Si es posible, muchacho. Les he traído un pastel de limón recién horneado para celebrar la navidad y unos libros que estoy segura que le gustarán.

—Ariana ya se sabe de memoria todos los libros de cuentos que hay en la casa. Le gustará saber que tiene nuevos.

—No son la gran cosa pero si consigue sacarle una sonrisa, estoy más que satisfecha.

—Gracias por su buena voluntad.

Bathilda hace un ademán como restándole importancia.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, querido Albus. Kendra fue siempre una amiga muy cercana, casi una hermana para mí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Las celebraciones navideñas pueden estar llenas de soledad a veces.

Y en esa casa lo que más reina es la soledad y la incertidumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong> _Lo que quise hacer en esta historia es mostrar un poco la visión que Bathilda tiene de los hermanos Dumbledore, centrándome un poco más en Albus que es lo que pedía la petición pero no mostré su faceta tan filosófica pues considero que en esa época, y sin haber conocido completamente a Gellert, todavía es un muchacho que se preocupa por sus logros en el colegio y no tanto en la comunidad mágica. En fin, Vicky, espero que te guste._


End file.
